


feels like home

by lusterrdust



Series: like home [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Jughead is homesick, More domestic fluff, Oneshot, Pointless Domesticity, bughead - Freeform, i am a huge sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: "Bringing his knuckles to his lips, Jughead stares out into the traffic with a content look. He was ready to go home." [bughead, future fic]





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

> ▱◯♕
> 
> _"Feels like home_  
>  _I should have known  
>  _ _From my first breath"  
>  _ _—Depeche Mode, Home_
> 
>  ◯

  

It's been a long day of book signings and Jughead is more than relieved to make it back to his hotel room, plopping face first into the decorative floral pillows with a groan as his agent follows behind him, lingering by the door with his eyes glued to the phone in his grip. 

"We had a great turn out today. We increased our revenue by nearly—"

"Barry, your talking is interfering with my attempts to ignore you." 

There's a sigh before the clicks of Barry's phone continue to echo through the room. "Just be packed and ready for tomorrow morning. Our flight for Indianapolis takes off at five, so we need to be at the airport by three, which means—"

"Which means I'll sleep on the plane." Jughead interrupts again, rolling onto his back and lacing his hands behind his head. "You worry too much, Bar."

"Mr. Jones—“

"Jughead."

"—do you understand the gravity of your situation? Do you realize how rare it is to have not one, but two of your books listed on Oprah's website? On her book list? This marketing tour can be the gateway to greater possibilities! You have the exposure, but we need more. We can have a series licensing, or movie deals. With _Post Mortem_ now after _Sweetwater River_ —"

"No. No, no, no." Jughead shakes his head, raising his hand up. Brows furrowed, he gives a narrowed look to his exasperated agent. "Barry, I _told_ you—"

"Yes, you don’t want that, _but_ if you just think it over—"

"I've thought it over.” Jughead lifts his arms as he lays his foot down. “No series, no movies, no nothing. _Post Mortem_ is fine as is with its sales. Just like _Sweetwater River_ was. We compromised on this tour instead of a deal, remember?”

"Mr. Jones,"

Interrupted for the umpteenth time, the screen on Jughead's laptop lights up as the jingle to an incoming call stops his agent's words short. Jumping up from the bed, Jughead clicks accept and smiles widely in pleasant surprise at the sight of his five year on the screen instead of his wife. 

Light brown pigtails sway as the little girl beams up at him excitedly. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Juliebee!" Jughead grins back with amusement, hit with his daughter's infectious joy while noticing blue stains of what he's sure is popsicle residue around her mouth. 

"Where are you? Are you coming home soon?" His child asks ask Barry excuses himself, leaving Jughead to his call and privacy. With a grimace, Jughead wishes he could say yes, but he's got another week left of his travels. 

Fortunately, he's saved a response as Betty pops into view, not quite noticing him at first. "Julie, what're you—oh! Jughead!"

Jughead's chest tightens with longing as his gaze falls to Betty, wishing he was there with his family instead of alone in a musty smelling hotel room. Folding his arms over one another, he leans forward and smiles softly at his long flannel draped on her body. Legs bare, he appreciates the view briefly before the one year old in her arms notices him and squeals out with a nearly unintelligible, " _Dah!"_

"Hey, beautiful." He replies, watching Betty adjust the baby in her arms before pulling a chair up and sitting in front of him as Julie crawls into her lap. 

"How's Charleston?" Betty questions, fully invested as she leans forward, awaiting his response. 

"Did you buy presents?" Julie adds before Betty gives an amused smirk. 

Jughead tilts his head and rubs his chin with faux contemplation. "Presents? Why? Is someone's birthday coming up?"

"Mine!" Julie shouts, affronted he's 'forgotten' while making her brother jolt at the volume of her tone.

Throwing his arms up, Jughead gives a nod, as if barley remembering. "Oh, that's right!"

“She’s been going on about her plans for a party all week.” Betty raises a brow, shaking her head slightly.

“Miranda had Elsa at her party.” Julie states, referring to her best friend. “She showed us pictures in school.”

"Speaking of school,” Betty suddenly intervenes, piquing Jughead's interest as his daughter's exuberance simmers into sheepish silence. “Do you want to tell your father what happened today or should I?"

The five-year-old murmurs something as her shoulders curve inward, hands picking at the hems of her shorts. 

"Speak up." Betty presses, using her free arm not holding her son to curl around her daughter's waist. 

"...in the knee..." 

"I got a call from Mrs. Barajas today, and she informed me that Julie assaulted one of the other kids in her class." Betty explains with a stern tone as Jughead's brow quirks in concern. “Kicked one of her classmates in the knee and then called him a pee-brain.”

"Assaulted?" Jughead repeats, looking back to his daughter questioningly. "Julie?"

"I didn't even kick him that hard!" the little girl counters with a frown.

"Julie, we don't resort to violence.” Betty scolds seriously, though not as sternly as normal, telling him she’s already had the talk. "Not ever."

"But Henry pushed me first!" 

"Wait, wait—he _pushed_ you?" Jughead raises a hand with grimace. If his kid was getting bullied, he knows there's a difference in retaliations between him and Betty that might need bridging. 

"He tripped and dragged her down with him." Betty explains, noticing Jughead's hackles raise as she quickly assures him. "Principle Aarons showed me the playground footage. It was an accident, and Julie was way out of line."

Jughead's shoulders ease at this and he leans back, giving his now grumpy looking daughter a resigned look. "We'll talk more about this when I'm back home." 

"And,” Betty dips her head as she draws the word out exaggeratively, the little girl sliding off her lap as she wanders off screen in distraction. “to top the day off, Sodapop decided to perfect projectile vomiting during that conference lunch with my mother and the proprietor for that workshop I wanted to put an offer on."

"Oh, no." Jughead slaps a hand over his mouth as he tries to fight the amusing image of Betty's professional luncheon being crashed by their son's upset stomach. 

"Jughead Jones, you'd better not be laughing!" Betty’s eyes narrow as she sees the slight shake of his shoulders. Huffing, she bounces their son on her lap and looks down at him with a pouted lip. "It'll be a miracle if I even get a call back. The whole experience was just mortifying. I had to cut the meeting short to get him to urgent care.“

Amusement gone, Jughead’s gaze snaps to Sodapop’s and he finally notices the child is slightly more quiet than usual and looking just a bit paler than normal. “He’s okay though, right?”

“Just a stomach bug.” Betty nods, grabbing the child’s hand as she kisses the tuffs of his dark hair. “He’s got a few days before he feels better, the doctor says. My mom’s staying over to help out until then.”

Jughead’s never wished to be home more than in this moment. Seeing the blood vessels in Betty’s eyes, tinged red with exhaustion along with the slouched, fatigued posture she holds herself in carrying their son against her; hair tumbling in messy waves over her shoulders and weariness practically seeping through her pores, Jughead suddenly feels incredibly guilty for being away. Despite knowing both Polly and Alice are helping her out, he’s absolutely gutted he’s so far away.

Almost as if sensing where his thoughts are going, Betty runs her hand over Sodapop’s hair and smiles softly at him, resting her cheek over the baby’s head. "We miss you." 

Jughead sighs and slumps back onto the desk, gazing heavily to her. "Not nearly as much as I miss you all.”

“We can’t wait until you're back.” She adds, looking past the camera. “Isn’t that right, Jules?”

“Huh?” Julie’s voice filters through his speakers, making him grin.

He hears the door to their bedroom open and sees Alice Cooper saunter in, a small tube of syrup in her grip. She doesn’t notice him or pay any attention to anything other than the task at hand for her—that attention being his son.

“Calvin’s due for his medicine, sweetheart.” She says as Betty’s attention diverts and her body turns toward her mother. Lifting the baby from her lap, she holds him still as Alice forces the medicine past his lips, pulling a gurgled cry from him. Jughead can only watch helplessly, feeling completely useless as Betty does her best to console the screaming child with no avail.

“He’s tired.” Betty explains, looking utterly exhausted as Alice moves forward to pluck him from her grip. “Mom,“

“I’m going to give him a bath and put him down for bed.”

“Are you sure—“

“Finish your call, Elizabeth.” Alice interrupts before giving Jughead a slight nod of recognition. “Hello, Forsythe.”

“Hi, Alice.”

The older woman doesn’t hold conversation as she turns on her heel and walks out of the room, alleviating them of the high-pitched wails. Jughead watches as Betty slumps against her seat, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes before sighing and looking back to him. “I need a vacation.”

“I wish you guys could’ve come on the tour with me.” Jughead frowns, feeling dispirited.

“I know, Juggie.” Betty’s lips curve appreciatively as her eyes soften toward him, giving a tender look. “But I can’t put my work on hold, and three weeks is too long. Plus, taking the kids off their schedules for that amount of time is just asking for disaster.”

“I know, I know.” He grumbles with a slight pout. “I’m counting down the days until I’m back home. This marketing tour is a complete waste of time.”

“I thought Barry said it was going great?”

Jughead scoffs in cry amusement. “Barry sees dollar signs. I’m no sellout, Betts.”

Betty’s face relaxes as she chuckles at him, “No, you are not.”

“I’m a dignified writer.”

“Of course.”

“I have integrity.”

“Absolutely.”

“And no movie or television offers are going to sway me.”

“Naturally.”

Jughead’s eyes narrow and he grimaces playfully at her. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Never.” Betty shakes her head, her blonde strands swaying at the movement. Like sunshine, Jughead wishes he could reach out and run his fingers through her tendrils. There’s so much more he wants to say, but the shout of Alice from down the hallway splits through his speakers and his mouth snaps shut as Betty stands up, her motherly instincts kicking in. Biting her lip, she turns to him apologetically. “Can I call you back in a little bit?”

“Get some rest.” Jughead replies, propping his chin up with his hand. “Call me tomorrow.”

“Julie, come say bye to daddy.” Betty looks just over him from her side, looking off-screen before pigtails bounce back into his range of view.

His daughter pops back onto the screen and stares at him with wide blue eyes, looking saddened. “Do you have to go..?”

Like a knife to his heart, the guilt inside him amplifies. But Jughead forces a smile on for her sake and nods. “I do, and so do you. It’s almost your bedtime.”

“Okay,” she looks down dejectedly. “Bye, daddy.”  

“Bye, Juliebee.” Jughead replies, feeling an ache deep in the pit of his stomach as he longs to be there with them. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Are you coming home soon?” she repeats her earlier question, no doubt testing to see if he’ll give a different answer—one she approves of.

“Very soon.” Jughead nods, appeasing her as she waves and ducks back out of view.

“Love you, Juggie.” Betty tells him, leaning forward and preparing to click off the call. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”  

“I love you too, Betts.” He answers, nodding.

“Bye.”

“…bye.”

When the screen turns black, Jughead stares at it dejectedly for the next few moments before sighing and leaning back against his seat with an empty feeling in his stomach. When he showers afterward and lays in bed, bags all packed for his early flight the next morning, his phone dings quietly with an incoming message. Opening it, his lips curve at the photo of Betty smiling tiredly at him, Sodapop and Jules by her side on their bed, both kids passed out with their mouths open.

 _“Keeping your side warm for you_.” Her text message reads, alongside a kissy-faced emoji.

Releasing a sharp breath, Jughead drops his hands to his chest and frowns up at the dark ceiling. It’s only a few minutes before he brings his phone back up and books the earliest flight back to his home, Midville, before dialing the agent sleeping in the next room over.

 _“’Lo?”_ the sleepy voice greets him before Jughead sprints up from his bed, hoisting his bag over his shoulder.

“Hey Bar, sorry for the short notice, but I’ve got to head back home. My boy’s sick and my wife needs me.”

_“Wha—“_

“Go ahead and cancel that last event for the tour.” He interrupts with a smile, walking out the door. “I’ve got a plane to catch.”

When Barry follows him out of the lobby, nodding in slight understanding but still visibly disapproving, Jughead smiles inside his smelly cab. He thinks of sending Betty a text but decides against it, knowing the surprise on his family’s face will be worth it. When a song comes on the radio just five miles away from the airport, Jughead turns his gaze from the window and leans toward the driver. “Hey, can you turn it up?”

The driver complies and turns the dial, tapping his fingers against the wheel to enjoy his music also.

Bringing his knuckles to his lips, Jughead stares out into the traffic with a content look.

He was ready to go home.

 _And I thank you_  
_For bringing me here_  
_For showing me home_  
_For singing these tears_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd - 2/2

 

> ▱◯♕
> 
> _"It’s a funny thing coming home._  
>  _Nothing changes. Everything looks_  
>  _the same, feels the same, even_  
>  _smells the same. You realize what’s_  
>  _changed, is you."_  
>  _—Eric Roth_
> 
>  ◯

Jughead knows exactly what happened, but he asks anyway.

Leaning against his office desk, staring pointedly at the twelve-year-old across from him in his chair, his daughter sits, her face pinched with guilt and irritation at being questioned. 

“So,” he crosses his arms over his chest with a stern face. “Let’s hear it.”

“What?” Julie grumbles, mimicking his position and leveling her gaze with his.

Jughead takes a deep breath, reigning in his impatience with her attitude. He gives a short glance to Betty, who’s standing at the door with her hands on her hips and awaiting their daughter’s version of the story as well. She’d recounted quite the story to him, and showed him a clip on her phone of an incident the Principle had called her down for just before the school day ended. She’d also explained the nasty attitude and words directed at her by their own daughter on the drive home.

“You know what.” He answers evenly. “Now cut the attitude. We don’t have to listen to your side of the story, because we saw the videos, but you have the chance to say your peace and explain why it happened.”

“It wasn’t even my fault!” Julie remarks heatedly as his words spark indignation from the tween. “I was just minding my own business and stupid Tabatha came and started provoking me!”

“So your first instinct is to punch her?” Jughead questions disapprovingly. “I thought you and Tabby were friends?”

Julie’s face contorts in disgust and anger at that, and Jughead’s shoots another look at his wife. Betty’s face hasn’t lost its stern expression, and she moves across the room to settle herself at Jughead’s side.

“We _aren’t_ friends! She’s a backstabbing little—”

“That’s enough, Julie.” Betty finally intervenes seriously. “I don’t care what that girl said to you, that doesn’t give you the right to beat her up.”

“Not unless she throws the first punch.” Jughead adds, gaining an exasperated glance from Betty but no rebuttal.

“I just got off the phone with her mother and Tabby’s going to need _four_ stitches on her face.”

At this, Julie’s anger slightly diminishes as her face falls.

“And your father and I are giving you the chance to explain what happened. Is there any part of what Mr. Garner said that left out any important information for the situation?”

“I…” Julie fidgets in her seat, tearing her gaze away and looking to the floor. “I didn’t mean to hit her. I just… she _knew_ I was talking to this boy—“

Jughead furrows his brows and opens his mouth to intervene before Betty’s hand is on his, silencing him so their daughter can finish.

“—and now they’re dating and she was _supposed_ to be my best friend, but now she’s hanging out with Caitlin Peters and they’re rude and make fun of people all the time! I was reading Daddy’s new book today when Tabby came over and started making fun of him! Then Caitlin knocked it to the floor and I just snapped, _okay_!?”

It’s silent for a moment after her outburst, and Jughead’s just trying to catch up with the array of emotions spiraling through him. He’s only the slightest bit touched in discovering she’d gotten in the fight to defend his honor, but it’s shadowed by the disapproval that this has all manifested over a boy. Luckily, Betty takes the reigns and stares with pursed lips at her daughter as she pulls her hand from his and folds her arms.

“What you did was wrong.” Betty says after a few moments of terse silence. Julie opens her mouth defensively before she’s silenced with narrowed blue eyes. “ _But_ those girls did wrong, too. We don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t come to us if there’s a more serious situation going on like bullying, but if you think you’re going to get away with lashing out like this all the time, you’ve got another thing coming, Jules. This wasn’t an act of self-defense, and you and I both know it.”

“Can I go to my room now?” Julie huffs as her eyes mist over in shame.

“No.” Jughead responds, pushing himself off the desk. “First, you’re going to apologize to Mom and Grandpa for your attitude.”

“…’m sorry.”

“What was that?”

“It’s okay, Juggie.” Betty rubs his arm. Jughead, however, isn’t placated.

“No way, Betts.” He shakes his head, giving their daughter a pointed look. “Your Mom busts her butt night and day for you and Sodapop. Do you know she's planned to take Friday off for you to visit Orlando to see that musical you’ve been dying to watch?”

“Jug…”

“…no.” Julie’s voice wavers as she glances guiltily toward Betty.

Jughead frowns as he continues. “You want to be mad, then be mad. But don’t ever disrespect me or your mother. Understand?”

“Yes…” Julie’s cheeks flush red as she sits there shamefaced before looking up toward Betty. “I’m sorry…”

“I know you mean well, Jules.” Betty sighs, relenting under her daughter’s gaze. “But you’ve got to learn to control your temper. I don’t want to receive another call about you getting into a fight this year, got it?”

Julie nods silently in response before Jughead walks to the door and opens it wide. “Now apologize to Grandpa. You really hurt his feelings today.”

The little girl runs out of the room, and they can hear her cry her apologies to FP, who they’re both sure, yields immediately under her words. Betty runs a hand over her face and walks to Jughead’s side, falling into open arms. “I am exhausted.”

Jughead rubs her arm as they walk out into the living room to see FP coddling Julie. She’s clinging to his neck and kissing his cheek, apologizing for her behavior before Betty directs her to go to her room and do her homework.

Sodapop looks up from his position at the coffee table, his own homework strewn out in front of him. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Hey, bud.” Jughead moves over to settle beside him as Betty flops down on the seat on the sofa by FP. “Dad, thanks for staying while Betty and I talked with Julie.”

“She’s tough, that one.” FP lifts a brow, shaking his head with a small curve of his lips. “A little spitfire.”

“Well, there’s no question where she gets it from.” Betty retorts in mock accusation, mirroring his expression. “She’s got more Jones blood in her, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know, Betts.” Jughead smirks, rubbing Sodapop’s back as the eight-year-old continues to work on his homework. “She’s got a lot of Alice Cooper in her as well.”

“The eyes for sure.” FP nods in agreement. “She’s got that whole menacing glare thing going on.”

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t go around throwing bricks through windows.”

“Alright, alright.” Betty laughs, pushing FP’s shoulder as her head falls to the sofa, her arms folding over her chest. “There’s definitely a lot more fighter than lover in her genetic code.”

“I don’t like fighting.” Sodapop speaks up, blinking innocently at them.

“Good. That’s good, bud.” FP leans forward, ruffling his hair before pushing himself off the couch. “Make sure it stays that way. If one person in my family turns out normal, I’d say I did alright.”

“Jellybean’s normal.” Betty raises a brow.

“Jellybean lives on a boat and hunts fugitives.” FP quips.

“And she’s _vegan_.” Jughead adds with a shake of his head and a shudder.

“Speaking of JB, I’d better get going.” FP says, looking at his watch. “Something’s wrong with her fridge that she needs checking. You guys need me to pick the kids up again tomorrow?”

“No, I’ll get them.” Jughead responds, “Thanks for helping out, Dad.”  

Later in the evening, when Sodapop and Julie are asleep and Betty and Jughead are lying in bed, there’s still something bothering him.

He turns over and wraps an arm around Betty’s waist, pressing his chin to her shoulder. “Betts?”

“Hmm?” she answers drowsily, on the brink of slumber.

“What did Juliebee mean she ‘talking to some boy’?” he questions before feeling his wife huff out a small laugh.

“Go to bed, Jughead.” Betty groans out, pressing her face into her pillow.

“She’s not allowed to date.” He answers, ignoring her demand. “She’s too young!”

“She only kissed him.” Betty replies, making Jughead stiffen in shock before he sits up.

“What!?”

“On the cheek!” she corrects herself, pulling at the collar of his shirt and rolling onto her back. “She only kissed him on the cheek.”

“This is unacceptable.”

Betty raises a brow at him and smiles in amusement before running her hands over his chest as he moves to hover over her body with a displeased frown. “Jug, we were a lot younger when we kissed for the first time.”

“That was _different_.”

“How?”

“You just wanted half of my popsicle.” He answers, thinking back to the moment the new girl in his first-grade class with the blonde pigtails had asked him if he would share his treat with her.

“I also thought you were cute.” She smiles, running her hand up behind his neck to pull him down for a slow kiss.

Jughead sighs into her mouth and feels his stress melt away at her touch.

“And now? What’s the verdict?” he asks against her lips before she pulls away.

“Hm…” Betty hums thoughtfully with a teasing smirk. Her fingers run themselves through his unruly hair as she moves her eyes back up to his. “Still cute.”

“Not mysterious?” Jughead counters playfully, swiping a hand over the hair falling over his eye.

“You can’t exactly be mysterious if I know what you’re going to do next.” She answers assuredly.

“Oh yeah?” he raises a brow. “And what am I going to do next?”

When Betty moves to whisper in his ear, Jughead’s earlier worries and thoughts completely vanish as his body and mind respond to her and her alone.

Cute, mysterious, whatever—he doesn’t care what he is, as long as he’s with her.

 

 

 


End file.
